


白蕾丝油画

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Nude apron kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 康纳对海尔森有一些不满，显然他还学到了一些别的东西……





	白蕾丝油画

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/gifts).



> 是小伙伴的点梗啦~

这件事的起因是一次不合时宜的闲聊。海尔森不是个难讲话的老板，在条件允许的情况下，他很乐意和自己的同事们聊聊天，或者说，促进一下工作环境的和谐。

而当你的同事里有个私生活混乱的家伙的时候，你们的聊天内容总是很容易变得不适合公开。

“我觉得人们应该对这种事情的态度更开放一点。”海尔森的这位同事——希基，显然不是这样想的，他在做完了工作后给自己接了杯水，顺势和正在泡茶的海尔森聊了起来。一开始的内容关于他上个星期的周末遇到了那位美丽的女服务员（“我打赌她是个吉普赛女郎！”希基嘿嘿笑着，“虽然她自己没这么说……她就是那种人们常称为‘红发小妞’的女人。”），然后话题的方向就不太对了。

“说真的，老大——”希基又接了杯水，“你就真的这么单身一辈子吗？给你的小狗崽当全职爸爸？”

“首先别那么喊康纳，那是我儿子，”海尔森瞪了对方一眼，“其次我不觉得我现在的状态有什么不好。”

“嗨，”希基笑嘻嘻的，“我可不是说你单身不好。我的意思是，你总不能天天过得像个苦修士一样。”

“我没有。”海尔森想到了康纳年轻的身体，还有他儿子细柔的嗓音，他喝了口茶掩盖自己突如其来的心虚。

“但是从来没人见过你出去——你知道，找点乐子，你总是一下班就回家，周末遇到你的时候也总是陪着你的康纳。”

“是的，康纳对我来说很重要，没有什么比他更重要了。”海尔森微微笑起来，“至于找乐子……这没什么太需要你们在意的。”

“认真的？”希基眉毛扬起，“老板，拜托——你总是个身心健康的男人吧——不需要在意？！”

海尔森咳了一下：“我觉得这些还没有必要放到工作场合讨论吧……而且你大可放心，我的私生活很丰富，我没什么问题。”

希基来了兴致。

“怎么说？怎么说？”他放下杯子，“你有个咱们所有人都不知道的秘密小情人？她可爱吗？还是性感？你们喜欢怎么玩？”

“不，”海尔森尴尬地拽了一下领带，和自己的下属讨论这些东西实在令人不适，尤其是他的“小情人”的身份并不适合让这些人知道，“托马斯，我觉得这不是你该打听的。”

“唔，”那位放荡的下属撇了撇嘴，“别这样啊，老大，都是成年人了……男人间聊天还能聊些什么呢。”

你或许能跟我聊聊你手上的那单生意。海尔森忍住翻白眼的冲动：“是，或者你应该去找本杰明，他肯定能和你聊得来。”

“当然了，咱们经常一起去喝酒，为了我们的友谊——我们都很喜欢长丝袜。哦！我还喜欢白蕾丝！你知道——”

希基的眉飞色舞突然停了下来，他尴尬地盯着海尔森的背后。那是门的方向，海尔森皱眉，回头看过去。

是康纳。

“嗨……？”意识到自己惹了麻烦的希基冲康纳打了个招呼，然后拿起自己的杯子就跑路了，海尔森看着儿子满脸空白不确定对方到底听到了多少——天啊他到底要不要解释一下。

“康纳我……”海尔森犹豫着开口，而狼崽镇定自若地走进来去拿他的杯子。

“你下班了吗？”他的儿子问，“我刚刚从球场回来，我渴死了。”

“你怎么来了？”海尔森心下一横，决定假装康纳什么都没听到，“为什么不回家？”

“我想你了，你这周只回家了两天。”狼崽说，伸出两根手指比划了一下，“我在想你可能是打算给我找个继母了？”

“我只是工作忙……我都告诉过你了。”海尔森无奈，康纳这个语气无非是在尝试激怒他，“而且我每天都有给你打电话。”

“是的，我也很忙，我开学事情非常多。”康纳满脸认真，“但是我依然每天都回家。”

“……”海尔森挫败地盯着他的狼崽，康纳这个固执又一根筋的脾气不知道是跟谁学的，“那我今天就回家，我保证，以后每天再忙我都会回家过夜。”

狼崽点了点头，看起来挺满意。如果海尔森作出承诺，他一般都不会随意变卦，肯威的信用在一定程度上值得信赖。青年喝掉了父亲的茶，像是又想起什么一样拽了拽他的袖子。

“说起来……你和希基刚刚在聊什么？”他问，“我听到了白蕾丝……什么白蕾丝？”

海尔森一时语塞，康纳棕色的眼睛像只小鹿一样地盯着他，让他既不能撒谎，也不好说实话。

“这是我们的事情，”最后男人说，移开了视线，“你问这干嘛。”

这不是康纳想要的答案。他的狼崽眯起眼睛，脸色再次回归一片空白。

“哼，好的，”康纳说，“好的，父亲。”

海尔森逃一样地拿了自己的外套准备带儿子回家。一路上康纳没再跟他说一个字，年长的肯威先生开始意识到自己那个回答可能是个巨大的错误。他叹了口气，换来狼崽凉嗖嗖的一撇。

之后的一个星期狼崽都对他爱答不理，天天一早就拎着包跑去了学校，晚上很晚才回到家——其中一天甚至在学校留宿了。海尔森气愤不已，但是他知道这是康纳在蓄意报复，让他毫无办法。

显然家庭生活的萎靡不振被海尔森带到了工作中，同事们纷纷对自己的老板投以关切和怜悯的目光，罪魁祸首希基甚至在某一天给他塞了个礼物盒。

“呃，我猜你这段时间应该是那什么出了问题？”他的下属说，“所以——这有一些小玩意，你和你的甜心会喜欢的。”

海尔森头也没抬地把盒子塞进了包里，对于希基的话和他的语气都自动的过滤到了脑后。如果康纳非要他晚上回家，那白天的工作就变得更加辛苦，海尔森把手底下的账本翻的哗哗响，觉得自己最近白头发都变多了。

至于那个盒子，被他回家后直接扔进了衣柜深处，康纳今晚又没有回家，傍晚时打电话说雅各布的叔叔约上了年轻的弗莱先生和他一起吃饭，海尔森为了赔罪煮的海鲜饭也不得不塞进了冰箱。晚上他盯着天花板半宿没能睡着，也许应该和康纳好好聊一下，坐下来、开诚布公的、心平气和的聊一下。肯威先生辗转反侧着满心自己的狼崽，康纳生气的表情、康纳害羞的表情，康纳不讲道理的时候、康纳冷静过头的时候。很快那些幻想逐渐变了味，他的康纳甜蜜年轻的身体伏在他怀中，随着男人的侵略，狼崽发出轻轻的声音。倏而青年又穿了一条短短的裙子，点缀着白蕾丝边的……白蕾丝……那不是裙子，又变成了一条白蕾丝边的围裙，裹着康纳的身体，像个美妙的色情画，散发着成熟果实的香气……

海尔森在这些纷乱的思绪中睡去了。

第二天他下班的晚了一些，正是因为头一晚没能休息好，他白天在工作里精神恍惚。康纳在中午打了电话，大意关于晚饭的建议，海尔森也只是胡乱应了几句。电话那头康纳不知道在做什么，似乎是整理屋子，发出翻箱倒柜的动静来，满心烦躁的肯威先生很快挂断了电话。

等海尔森晚上回到家，狼崽显然已经回来了。这是周五，年轻人竟然没有留校参加活动让年长的男人惊讶不已，屋子里也干干净净，显然中午关于“整理屋子”的猜测也八九不离十。

“我打扫了卫生，”就在这时康纳的声音从厨房传来，狼崽从门后探出头，嘴角挂了一个隐秘的微笑，“现在我来准备晚饭。”

海尔森有点意外，他的儿子在跟他别扭了这些天后突然殷勤显得十分不正常，但是他也实在想不到狼崽究竟在筹划什么。也许是一顿难以下咽但是必须要他吃掉的晚饭？海尔森眯起眼睛，如果真的是这样，他会让这个小东西付出代价。

“也许你会提前跟我透露一下晚饭的内容？”海尔森拽松了领带，慢吞吞地脱下外套挂到衣架上，刚刚康纳探头的时候他看到了一点点蕾丝花边，这孩子买了新的围裙？还真是意外。

在他思考的时候，康纳的声音再次传来，带着点恶作剧的雀跃，像只快乐的小鸟一样：“你喜欢西班牙菜吗？我准备做蒜蓉虾，”他说，“我发现橄榄油还剩很多，冰箱里还有一些莳萝——我在杂志上看到的料理方法，你一定会想试一试的。”

他说着回过头来，海尔森这时已经走到了厨房门口，男人张开嘴正准备接话，却在一瞬间睁大了眼睛——康纳有点得意和害羞，父亲的反应丝毫不出他的意料，男人显然被震惊地说不出话了。

“我还准备做番茄面包，”他继续说下去，仿佛此刻一切正常一样，甚至刻意放低了声音让自己的语气显得湿滑黏腻，“你知道西西里那边称它为‘Pa amb tomàquet’吗？他们拿这个做早餐，还会放上西班牙火腿做topping——他们叫‘Jamón’。”

海尔森的喉结动了动。

他知道康纳在做什么，就像每个这么大的孩子一样，炫耀自己新学的东西。他有点头疼又有点享受地听着儿子用那种矫揉造作的语气说着西语单词——康纳这学期新学的课程，显然年轻人很为之自豪。康纳这个样子讨人喜欢极了，自信而闪闪发亮，而且除了这些——

海尔森没法克制自己的目光牢牢锁在穿着蕾丝围裙的康纳身上——确切来说，只穿着蕾丝围裙的康纳。昨夜离奇旖旎的梦境再次闯进海尔森的脑海，男人感到浑身发紧，口渴的仿佛在沙漠里步行了一年的人。而他的康纳此刻背对着他，悠然自得的处理着火腿，仿佛才意识到父亲的沉默般，他一只手掌撑着料理台，转过半边身子来看向海尔森。

年长者的目光几乎是毫无办法地紧紧粘着他，盯着康纳每一寸光洁美丽的皮肤和肌肉。他的儿子浅棕的皮肤像是光滑的野兽的皮毛，在光线下涂了油般闪耀，那背部的线条起伏流畅，每一丝阴影都模糊出情色的意味，而青年塌陷的腰窝更是如盛满了蜜般动人，围裙的系带在那曲线上挽了个结，尾端就松松垂落在光裸的臀上了。海尔森呼吸渐紧地盯住康纳饱满的屁股，那两团软肉挺翘地暴露在空气里、暴露在他面前，而他的儿子，嘴角还是一抹浅浅的、狡黠的微笑，像个无暇的天使一样注视着他。

康纳在他的目光下把那只碰过火腿的手递到面前了，他缓慢地眨着眼睛，伸出舌头舔吮起了自己油腻腻的手指。

“好咸。”他含糊的咬着自己的指尖，说，颧骨上浮满羞涩的红晕——尽管已经做出了这样放荡的举动，但是他依然无法完全抛开自己的羞耻心。海尔森露出了一丝微笑。

“那得我亲自尝尝，”做父亲的说，缓步走近了青年，他是这样气定神闲，仿佛一个正经的鉴赏家，男人在康纳在身后停住了脚步，“闻起来很香。”

他说着吻住狼崽，手几乎是同时抚摸上对方的腰臀，把他的儿子拥进了怀里。康纳低垂眼睛让海尔森深吻下去，抬起一条腿贴在男人的大腿上，年长者胯下硬硬的一团让狼崽脸红，一分心就打乱了接吻的节奏。

海尔森立刻变得掠夺了起来。他的手下用力把青年完全按进怀里，手指沿着臀缝滑进去在那个入口上来回抚摸，听到康纳发出愉悦的喘息，结实大腿更用力地攀上他，饱满乳肉在围裙低低的领口下露出，于是海尔森的吻滑了下去，吻过颈侧和锁骨，落在那鼓起的肌肉上流连。康纳大声喘息着被搂紧了压在料理台的边缘，在海尔森埋首他胸口的时候忍不住抓住了男人的发尾。

“你的小爪子总不肯干点正事。”海尔森被他揪疼了，嘶的一声抬起头来瞪着他，康纳满脸沉迷，一时间没反应过来对方的抱怨，海尔森也不准备给他这个机会。男人稍稍退开了一点，解下了自己的领带。

康纳预感不妙，扭身就想跑，但是腿一软重新被海尔森按回怀里，男人捉住了他的手腕。

“我不要——”康纳抗议，双手被领带绑在一起，然后勾住了海尔森的脖子，男人再次凑上来吻他，直吻的青年小腹发紧。

“如果你不能听话，那我就让你做个乖男孩。”海尔森说，志得意满地弯起嘴角。他的狼崽现在挂在他身上，哪都去不了了。男人的手掌顺着年轻人的后背向下，抚摸过腰线最后抓住了那手感绝佳的两团，康纳努力扭过头去看台上的各种食物：“可、可是我晚饭还……啊！”

海尔森毫不理会地咬住他的脖子，手指试探着向穴里伸进去。“反正我也不是很饿，”他说，“而且你穿成这样——你这个坏孩子，跟谁学了这些。”

“不用你管！”康纳顶嘴道，“你不饿可是我饿了……啊拿出去！”青年嘶嘶叫痛，没有润滑的后穴连一根手指都接受不了。他们有段时间都没亲热了，海尔森忙于工作、康纳忙于开学，外加狼崽前段时间莫名其妙的小脾气——现在他付出代价了。

“再不听话我疼死你算了！”海尔森恨恨地威胁，但是依然抽出了手指，他不忍心弄伤自己的男孩，哪怕是在体育馆的那次，他也控制了自己——尽管康纳回来之后抱怨了好几天。

但是现在他被撩的心头火起，让他放过这个小混蛋再去找润滑剂显然不现实。海尔森又泄愤似的在康纳的脖子上咬了两口，让狼崽委屈地叫出声。

“我明天有活动！我要吃饭！”年轻人扭动起来，试图挣开捆住手的领带，但是海尔森似乎打了个死结，他累得手臂酸痛也没能挣脱，男人胯下那一大包更贴近了他光溜溜的下半身，手指也在穴口打转。

“如果你真的这么饿，你可以吃别的。”海尔森的手在他的围裙下抚摸着，男人的视线不怀好意地落到了那瓶橄榄油上。

“嘿你不会是想——”

瓶子被拿过来，浅色的油凉凉地淋了康纳满腿，又被海尔森抹开，狼崽立刻闭紧了嘴掩盖自己的悸动，那种奇异的感觉刺激的他后穴一阵收缩，不自觉回忆起了他们欢爱胡闹的那些时刻。海尔森对他假笑，像是猜到了他的所想，沾了油的手指摸向穴口，很容易地滑了进去，狼崽的内里娇嫩鲜美，随着他手指的动作收缩挤压。男人很快就摸上了那一块敏感的肌肉，康纳在他手指的戳刺下挺起腰呻吟，脚下不稳地贴住男人的腿，他也勃起了，性器把短短的围裙下摆微微撑起。

“你、你别……要做就快点！”康纳又羞又恼，现在海尔森毁了一切需要橄榄油的食物了。蒜蓉虾从此和他永别，黑椒小土豆他也再也不会侧目了。这都怪海尔森。而那个斯文败类恶毒的微笑着，解开了裤子，那根深色的阴茎挤进他的腿间，坚定而缓慢地挺入，把年轻人的肉穴撑得满满的。

“啊……好硬……”康纳发出难受的呻吟，站姿让这场性爱令人无法忍受，他的大腿打着颤，脚下打滑，然后被海尔森掐住了腰。

男人重重顶了几下，感到阴茎所深陷的地方变得像融化的黄油般软热，橄榄油的效果令人惊喜，康纳现在就像个新鲜出炉的可口小蛋糕一样。他的儿子完全贴在他怀里，随着他的动作不断下滑，像是无法支撑下去。

“如果你不能站好，康纳。”海尔森抽出自己，把儿子的胳膊抬起来，康纳终于能放松一下自己了，他的手腕被勒麻了，后穴的情况也没有好多少，那里甚至不断流出液体，违背他个人意志地渴望男人的进入。随后海尔森把他转过去，手指再次插进那个满是淫水的肉洞：“那就自己撑住桌子——你这个小畜生，既然穿了这种衣服，那就不能怪我操的你没法合腿。”

“……你是变态吗！”康纳在海尔森再一次顶进来的时候沙哑的尖叫，他的手还被绑着，艰难地维持着平衡，在这个初秋的余温中，年轻的身体很快被操出满身热汗。海尔森握着他的腰，用鼻尖去蹭康纳汗湿的发尾，顺势亲吻青年的后颈。

“好咸。”他说，模仿着康纳一开始勾引他时的语气重复了一遍儿子的话，胯下的粗壮一刻不停地撞进对方的身体，康纳半睁着眼睛回头怒视他，随着男人的插入断续发出颤抖柔软的声音。海尔森舔着他发烫的耳廓，一边享受着阴茎上的快感一边爱抚掌下的身体。站立的动作让阴茎进的很深，康纳满是水渍油光的屁股不断在男人的侵犯下向上挺起，接着被海尔森一掌拍了上去。

“啊……！你干什么！”年轻人惊恐万分，差点滑倒，而钉在他后穴的阴茎固定住了他，海尔森扶住儿子颤抖不已的腰又挺入了两下，赔罪似的在刚刚拍打的地方揉了揉。

“我这是让你知道教训，”这混蛋诡辩道，“不要什么东西都学，康纳，你今天这样简直可以直接去拍色情广告画了，然后男人们都会对着你的大腿和美味屁股撸管，最后射到你脸上。”

他说着手伸到了前方去摸自己儿子激动的勃起，那根被年长者的手充满技巧地揉捏，康纳摇着头尖叫不已，后穴随着这种刺激一阵紧缩，紧紧贴合着男人的巨物，连上面的每一寸血管都清晰地映进康纳的脑海。年轻人这下连脖子都红了，他几乎是哭叫着达到高潮，而海尔森也挺身把阳具插进那肉洞的最深处，混着儿子喷薄而出的淫水射满了那里。

康纳浑身发软，勉强倚着料理台保持站立，在海尔森抽出去的时候嘶嘶抽气。混合的体液流了他满腿，臀肉上还满是男人的指印。海尔森后退两步稍微欣赏了一下自己的杰作，他无视康纳愤愤的眼神，像是满意了一样给了狼崽一个吻。

“你现在看起来完完全全就是色情画上的人物了，小狗崽，”肯威先生评价道，“我得说你眼光不错，这条围裙非常可爱——下次我要看你穿着它打扫卫生，然后我可以在沙发上好好操你一顿。”

康纳瑟缩，恼羞成怒地就要把围裙扯下来，在注意到海尔森的目光时堪堪停下了手。无论怎么说，比起全裸着在男人的视线下去浴室，有个遮蔽物总是稍微好一点。意识到这一点后康纳愤怒地握紧了拳头。

晚饭最后还是海尔森负责了，包括清理一塌糊涂的厨房和把被毁掉的衣服扔去洗干净，他的儿子显然没法再做任何家务。康纳泡了个热水澡洗掉满身狼狈，然后换了他那件印满了奶酪图案的睡衣。海尔森体贴地在椅子上多放了一个垫子以照顾年轻人备受折磨的屁股，让康纳的晚饭时间没有那么难挨。

“说真的，你再这样我宁愿去学校住。”他在饭桌上喋喋不休地发牢骚，海尔森为了向他赔罪，在他洗澡的时候专门去三条街外给他买了一盒麦芬，就是他最喜欢的那家。小蛋糕烤的刚刚好，蔓越莓和果仁看起来让人充满食欲，狼崽很好地被安抚了。他坐在沙发里啃着点心，看着海尔森在厨房忙来忙去。

“你要是真的这样想，你就不会开学三天就拖着行李箱回到家门口了。”海尔森被他气笑，康纳总爱说些没什么实际意义的孩子话，男人把最后一个洗干净的盘子放回淋水架上，看着康纳露出来的小腿突然想到了之前的问题。

“你还没回答我呢，”做父亲的回到客厅，在儿子身边坐下了，去抢康纳的小零食，“你到底从哪学的？”

“嘿……！”康纳一不留神被对方咬掉了半个蛋糕，他恼火地想要爬起来但是又因为腰腿的不适而坐了回去，只能满脸纠结地瞪着海尔森，“什么从哪……”

“别装傻！你什么时候学会今天这一套的？穿着裸体围裙勾引人，康纳，你真是不得了。”

“你别胡说！”狼崽脸一直红到了脖子，他恨恨地踢了海尔森一脚，“都怪你，我明天去不了活动了！”

“别扯开话题。”男人毫不在意地抓住青年的脚腕，在他脚掌捏了捏，“快回答我的问题，小——狗。”

“不许这样喊我！你这个……”康纳搜肠刮肚试着找到反击的词汇，“我什么都没学！”

海尔森挑眉，绷紧的嘴角显得不怒自威，康纳瞪着他半晌，最后终于结结巴巴道：“是、是雅各布……”

“什么，康纳？”

“雅各布的叔叔带给他的广告画！”青年说，羞耻地恨不得从父亲面前立刻消失——裸体围裙绝对是他这一年里做过最愚蠢的事情了，“他拿给我看了，我觉得你可能会喜欢……”

“我的确喜欢，你这个下流的小混蛋。”海尔森的语气里充满喜爱，他伸手去揪康纳的小辫子，接受儿子不高兴的目光，“那这件围裙呢？你从哪买的？”

“什么？”康纳迷茫地看着他，男人不屑地笑了一下：“行了——康纳，别那幅表情，好像这衣服是从我衣柜里冒出来的一样。”

“可是确实是，”康纳说，皱起了眉毛，“这是我在你衣柜里找到的。”

“什——”

“在你的衣柜里——父亲，难道这不是你计划好的？”

“当然不是！”海尔森目瞪口呆，然后他想起了同事间的那次闲聊，他想起了希基的礼物盒，“哦我的天——”

康纳皱皱鼻子去拿下一个蛋糕，海尔森只能接受儿子控诉的眼神，他百口莫辩，心里感到好气又好笑。

也许他应该给希基涨工资？也可能是扣掉他的年终奖。海尔森揉了揉眉心，不管怎么说，首先他要在周一的下班后请希基去喝杯酒。至于理由？原谅他们都爱白蕾丝，友谊万岁。


End file.
